Various embodiments of this disclosure relate to computer upgrades and, more particularly, to a feature exploitation evaluator.
When new features, such as new hardware or software, become available for a computer system, it is useful to know whether those features will be worth exploiting. Currently, a manufacturer of a feature provides documentation. A computer system's administrator can then review the documentation and decide whether to incorporate the feature.